LOVE RAIN KYUMIN
by aiueo4
Summary: "Bukankah titik-titik hujan itu sangat indah? Sangat mempesona. Bagiku dan bagi Sungmin yang mencintai hujan." - KYUMIN YAOI [REPOST]


Title : Love Rain

"Titik-titik embun berkumpul menjadi satu, menciptakan gumpalan-gumpalan awan putih yang sangat bersih dan indah. Mereka sangat indah, juga seperti permen kapas. Dan -cling- seperti sebuah magic, mereka akan berubah warna menjadi gelap dan setelahnya, seperti tampungan ribuan kubik air jatuh ke bumi. Dan itu adalah anugrah yang sangat indah. Tuhan, Engkau telah mencipatakan mereka dengan sempurna."

Title : Love Rain

Cast

KYUMIN

Disclaimer

Semua makhluk milik ALLAH SWT

Warning

Ejaan Yang kurang Disempurnakan. YAOI. Typo(s).

Don't Like Don't Read

Genre : Romance.

Rating : T

Summary :

"Bukankah titik-titik hujan itu sangat indah? Sangat mempesona. Bagiku dan bagi Sungmin yang mencintai hujan."

Check this out! Enjoy :)

aiueo4

-KYUMIN-

Hari memang masih siang. Seharusnya cahaya matahari-lah yang mendominasi langit siang ini. Tapi begitu gelap. Gumpalan awan hitam diatas mencairkan titik-titik embun air. Daya gravitasi menjatuhkannya ke permukaan bumi. Tak ada kilat tapi hanya sedikit gemuruh.

Sepasang manik foxy mentap kagum. Menengadah ke langit. Mengamati betapa cantiknya setiap titik hujan yang jatuh dari langit. Mengagumkan.

Sejenak memejamkan mata. Menghela nafas dalam-dalam. Udara segar menyeruak. Mengalir menuju paru-paru sebelum diputuskan untuk menghembuskannya kembali.

Sesekali angin dingin selatan menyapa. Menampar ringan pada dirinya. Membuatnya terus mengeratkan jaket tebal ditubuh gempalnya.

Kelopak itu mengerjap pelan. Juga bibirnya yang merah melengkung bak bulan sabit. Tersenyum tulus. Terkagum dengan keindahan sang alam.

Hanya debuman lembut titik-titik hujan menghujam bumi yang meramaikan pendengarannya. Dan kembali anggur merah itu melengkung menebar senyuman.

Sampai suara derap langkah membuatnya terusik. Menolehkan kepalanya kesamping. Tanpa berucap. Hanya sebuah senyuman sebagai balasan dari yang Ia terima barusan.

"Hujan."

"Eump."

Sungmin hanya mengangguk menimpali Kyuhyun. Ia tahu bahwa sekarang sang kekasih tengah berbasa-basi. Hanya untuk sekedar mencairkan suasana.

Tanpa berucap dan hanya tersenyum. Sungmin kembali menengadahkan kepalanya ke langit. Menikmati indahnya sang hujan. Cantik.

Hanya diam diantara kedua anak manusia itu. Untuk beberapa menit.

"Apa begitu menakjubkan?"

"Eump."

Memecah keheningan. Kyuhyun sekedar berucap. Tersambut Sungmin kembali hanya dengan anggukan ringan dan dehaman semata.

Sudah sedari tadi Ia disini dan hanya diam. Membuat Kyuhyun berdecak bosan.

"Kau memang mencintai hujan."

Kyuhyun berujar sewot. Mengalihkan pandangannya dari objek yang sedari tadi tak lepas dari mata onyx itu. Ia mendengus sebal.

'Lucu..'

Sungmin terkekeh kecil. Lucu sekali Kyuhyun yang sedang ngambek seperti ini.

Ia menautkan jemari mungilnya untuk digenggam jari-jari Kyuhyun. Membimbing Kyuhyun untuk maju beberapa langkah dan menengdahkan tangannya. Membuat Kyuhyun mengernyit heran. Apa yang akan dilakukan kekasihnya itu?

"Jangan, Min! Dingin~"

Tak mengindahkan perkataan Kyuhyun, Sungmin tetap maju. Merasakan dinginnya tetesan air hujan yang membasahi tangannya dan sebelah tangan Kyuhyun yang digenggamnya. Tersenyum manis.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas. Ia tahu. Ia tahu benar bahwa Sungmin sangat menyukai hujan. Sungmin akan merasa sangat bahagia ketika hujan turun. Hujan sudah seperti belahan jiwanya.

Kyuhyun mengalah. Ia menengdahkan satu tangannya lagi untuk merasakan air hujan. Memejamkan kedua kelopak matanya layaknya Sungmin. Merasakan kenyamanan dari titik-titik hujan yang menghujam lembut ke-empat telapak tangan itu. Perlahan mengubah raut wajah masamnya.

"Bukankah mereka sangat indah?"

Kyuhyun membuka kelopak matanya. Menolehkan pandangannya dan menatap manik foxy yang juga tengah menatap lembut padanya. Mengunci pandangan.

"Indah."

Sungmin terkekeh pelan dengan jawaban ambigu Kyuhyun. Kenapa Kyuhyun seolah menjawab bukan untuk hujan?

"Kau indah, Min."

"Bukan aku Kyunnie, tapi hujan. Ish, kau ini kenapa?"

Sungmin akan kembali membalikkan pandangannya pada bentangan alam. Sebelum Kyuhyun menghambur padanya dari samping. Memeluknya hangat namun possessive.

Niat untuk kembali merasakan tetes hujan tertunda. Terkurung dalam dekapan sepasang tangan yang melingkupi tubuh gempalnya. Sungmin menghadap Kyuhyun. Menyerukkan kepalanya ke dada Kyuhyun terkasih. Hangat.

"Bogoshipo~"

"Nado~"

Hujan sedikit mereda. Membiaskan sedikit cahaya matahari untuk memantul ke bumi. Awan-awan sudah kembali memutih, sudah tak segelap tadi.

Kembali, keheningan tercipta. Hanya menikmati keadaan sekitar. Terus saja menyatu dalam rasa. Terasa enggan untuk dipisahkan. Naungan hangat rasa kasih ini melebur, menghangatkan jiwa yang kedinginan. Dalam ini, hujan yang menjadi saksi.

"Min, saat bersamamu rasanya umurku tidak akan panjang."

Sungmin mengernyit heran. Melonggarkan paksa pelukan Kyuhyun atasnya. Menengadah dan menatap dalam manik Kyuhyun.

"Kyu?" Raut mukanya berkata seolah ini perdebatan yang serius, membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut.

"Berada didekatmu selalu membuat jantungku berdebar belebihan, Min. Ini tidak normal. Lama-lama aku bisa mati."

Sungmin memanas. Kedua pipi chubby itu bersemu merah. Jantung telah memompa darah ke rongga sana. Ia menyerukkan kepalanya ke perpotongan leher Kyuhyun. Mencoba menyembunyikan malunya.

"Jangan suka menggombal, Kyu."

"Aku sungguh-sungguh, chagi."

"Ish, aku membencimu."

"Aku tidak."

"Tapi aku iya."

"Aku mencintaimu."

Sungmin semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Ia merutuki jantungnya yang terus berdetak diluar kewajaran. Membuat Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan.

"Kau memelukku sangat erat. Kau mencintaiku, Cho Sungmin. Jangan mengelak!"

"Aniyo!"

Sungmin melepas pelukan dirinya atas Kyuhyun. Berkata tanpa ada nyali memandang Kyuhyun didepannya. Semakin membuat Kyuhyun melengkungkan garis bibirnya. Bandel, eoh?

Kyuhyun berangsur mendekat. Memperpendek jarak keduanya. Meraih wajah manis Sungmin. Memaksa kedua maniknya untuk berperan. Menatapnya lembut dengan kedua mata indahnya.

"Saranghae."

Kyuhyun berucap lirih. Untuk kemudian meng-nol-kan jarak keduanya. Bibir saling menyapa. Berpagutan lembut. Mewakili hati yang meronta.

'Hujan, aku mencintaimu selayaknya aku mencintai Sungmin. Dia sangat bahagia..'

E.N.D

MAAF. ADA YANG REPORT ABUSE STORY AKU!


End file.
